Left Behind
by Repulsive Gargoyle
Summary: After a year since Jareth appeared demanding that Sarah was his, he's back claiming what he thinks is his. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, who will break who first. So far Jareth's winning. (Rewrite In Progress :]


Chapter One:

Among a desk, sheathed with a copious amount of books and papers, slept the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything. Her burnt coffee spilled out of her ponytail diverging about her desk. The pen she held, was still in writing stance, and had been all night. Drool pooled out of her mouth and started its own collection on the book she used as a pillow. Her back of course would be killing her later for staying in such a position for this long, but she hadn't fully quenched her thirst on sleep yet.

As if to torment her, the sun was rising, splashing infinite light at the right angle, shining deeply at her shielded eyes. She twitched at first, not really desired to wake up just yet, hoping sleep would pull her back into an infamous void of dreams.

With her luck, sleep abandoned her. Her liquid emerald eyes squinted for a moment, adjusting the caustic lucent rays. A groan escaped her lips as she wiped the spit from her mouth. She lifted her head, a single sheet of paper followed suit, cemented to her forehead. Ripping it off quickly, Sarah read the few words that stained the paper which was only her name and yesterday's date. She was hoping she had at least written a paragraph before dozing off accidently. She massaged her temples, sighing at her unfinished work and her procrastination. The work wasn't due until after Thanksgiving Break, but she wanted this agitating assignment out of the way for good. Glancing around figuring out where to re-start this paper for a few moments, Sarah decided breakfast and a shower would help her bring her focus back.

"Damn!"

Sarah pulled her index finger to her face, holding it deep within its partnered friend, grasping hard. The pressure supplied more blood to spill from her finger and she hesitated for a second before bringing the darkened liquid to her mouth, nursing it with her lips. The taste gave off a feeble nauseating tremble. Quickly extracting the wound from her mouth, Sarah pouted as the blood still expelled out.

Her eyes darted for a new solution before she completely bled out, finally focusing on her kitchen sink. She could feel her knuckles whiten from the pressure she was applying around her finger. Hands slipping, they fortunately made their way to the faucet handles. Turning gently, the water sprung to life, and plunged down into the belly of the sink. Sarah placed her finger under the self-slaughtering but luscious liquid. It's desirable coldness soothed her nausea peak. After a few moments of running the water over her cut, she pumped a small droplet of dish detergent unto her hand, and swiftly massaged the soap into the wound before any germs nestle their way in. The clear color of the water laced with the blood, and Sarah knew she was exaggerating and did it playfully, because what looked like a murder scene to her was only a small paper-cut to others. She giggled at this thought as water cleared.

"At least it's not bleeding anymore," she sighed, drying it with a towel. Turning slowly, she propped her butt against the counter eyeing her meal. She was too frustrated to continue with it. Cutting herself had definitely drained the enjoyment of cooking or of even eating.

Her senses were interrupting with a discourteous ring from the telephone. She hesitated for second, decidedly wither or not to actually answer. Finally after the third ring, she straightened herself, and started for the phone. She held her hand on the handle to see if it would ring once more. When it did she picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah?" a small male voice answered.

Her face paled with regret. "Hey Toby, sorry about that," she answered apologetic.

"Are you mad I called?" he whined. He was seven now with golden blonde hair up to almost up to torso with height, but super skinny in weight.

"No Toby, that's not it, I just haven't been having the best of days," she said propping herself against the way sideways. Her fingers started playing with the crack where her old phone had been. Until HE decided she needed some "home redecorating." Her anger started to simmer her blood even on the thought of the Goblin King. She still hadn't had the wall fixed from where he ripped the phone off the wall, and she could swear the crack was getting bigger every time she walked by it. This time around, she bought one that stations itself up on her counter. "So what's up kiddo?" she said, shaking the Goblin King from her thoughts.

"Well Mom wants to know if you're coming over for Thanksgiving. Please say you are Sarah," he pleaded. She could hear his puppy dog eyes appearing on his face.

"I think I can make it out for Thanksgiving," she smiled. Toby was still cute and able to manipulate Sarah even though he was seven now. She could hear his triumphant yells and cries.

"Awesome Sarah, you can tell me more Goblin stories. Just don't tell Mom." He said whispering.

"Anything you want kiddo," she whispered back. Karen was still a little strict, but her and Sarah had gotten along better since she ran the labyrinth. Toby loved the stories of goblins and ogres. He loved the mythical world of unicorns and fairies. But Karen still likes Toby's head free of such nonsense.

"You promise you're coming Sarah?" he said meekly.

"Alright. It's a promise Toby." They said they're loving goodbyes, before hanging up. Thanksgiving was just a week away for it would be easy for Sarah to start making preparations of driving back home. She smiled excitedly. She was happy to go back home and see her family. It would be a good break from school.

'Especially World Religions,' she thought.

Her eyes fell on the forgotten cutting board. She still didn't feel hungry, but she didn't want to waste the food. Today was just a weird day. She could concentrate like normal, and now her appetite had run off. She twirled her hair in her hand for a second, contemplating on what she should do.

"I'll just eat later."

Several rounds of flipping through channels, Sarah finally gave up her search on finding something to watch. Not a single show sparked her interest and she flicked the TV. Off and threw the remote back on the coffee table, wincing at the appalling clatter it made. Taking a deep breath, Sarah's hand flew to her forehead, massaging her temple for the millionth time today. Her fingers caged her forehead, pressing her elbows against her knees. Now what was supposed to do? Drumming her nails against herself, she thought she could go out and get a movie. There was a movie store not too far from her apartment.

Angrily, she stood harshly, marching to her room. She placed a sweater over the t-shirt she was wearing, and tied a noose of scarf around her neck. Grabbing her keys, over-jacket, and turning off her living room light, she slammed the door, relieving her of some of her anger as she lock her apartment.

The sky was concealed passionately within thick ominous blankets of clouds that devoured the moon leaving the streets aphotic. Thankfully the streets lights guided Sarah's way down the road. The wind whipped her hair viciously as the cold harshly bit her exposed skin. Her gloved hands fled to her face, protecting it from grim ambiance of winter.

Sarah was welcomed inside the store with a friendly chime from the door. She quickly noticed the cahier up front reading from a magazine. He glanced up, eyes widen for a moment before standing straight, practically begging if there was anything he could do to help her. Declining him admirably she began her search throughout the many rows of shelves. She strolled slowly, attending to each selection with its own appropriate amount of attention. Nonchalantly she recognized her favorite play of Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. It seemed suited for tonight. A dazzling love interest between two complete strangers giving up their lives for one another seemed perfect. Plus she would have to catch up on it for next semester. She knew the plot forwards and backwards, but it wouldn't hurt to watch it again.

With her movie in hand, she headed up front to the cashier who was still eyeing her pretty hard.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he smirked. "Nice choice." He leaned in holding himself up with his arms placed flat on the counter, not taking his eyes off Sarah and with a light whisper said, "Kinda sexy on how quickly they fall in love huh?"

Sarah became speechless. Was he seriously hitting on her? And could he have come up with a better pick up line? She realized she hadn't replied and stuttered out, "N-Not really." She felt bad. It was the only answer that came to mind.

Hurt, he rung her up diverting his eyes now. His voice had sadness to it as he told her the total. As he handed her change back, she attempted an apologetic look, hoping it would be enough, but he didn't look up to see it out of embarrassment. She quickly said bye, and turned to leave. The door was the only thing to respond to her goodbye. Digging through the bag in search for a receipt, Sarah glanced up and froze immediately.

. ∞_∞

Sarah's eye gaped wide with an excited astonishment. She felt her heart stop for a century as she stood deathly still, in such an intimate moment. Perched on a fence post was a Barn Owl, with such alluring colors of melted ivories and coppers forming his feathers. Tears formed, reminding Sarah to blink, and she ignored them as she stared into the eyes of such a daunting astonishment. Finally Sarah let air back into her lungs, blinking quickly so she didn't miss a moment. This was a rare opportunity to see such a wild animal so close into town. Few had rarely seen deer, let alone such perfection as this. Sarah couldn't feel the cold air grasp at her as her eyes laced themselves with the owls in a unique instant.

It seemed weird that it was comfortable with Sarah so close to it. Her first thoughts were it to fly away at once, but it stood its ground as Sarah inched herself closer. Her free arm rose steadily with attempts to touch the creature. Only once before this time had she seen an owl up this close. Her brows knitted together in confusion as she realized it was owl just like this one. On the night she had wished her baby brother away one was trying to open her parent's bedroom.

"And then he appeared," she whispered as the wind drowned out her words.

Sarah's arm shot back and she backed up from the owl. Had could it really be him? Why would he be here waiting for her outside a movie store? Her astonished smile melted into a disgusted gape. She wanted to call him out, find out if it really was him. Her fear burst from her heart and fluttered up her throat as she spoke the one word she was most afraid of.

"J-Jareth?"

The owl's gaze widen for a split second answering Sarah's call. Her eyes widen with anger. Her hands balled into fist ready to lash out. She could feel herself tremble like electricity was coursing through her. She picked up a rock nearby, small in size but willing to do damage, and hurled it at the owl. She yelled when it missed the owl, but at least it scared him off. That was unusual behavior for Jareth. Why didn't he turn into his human form and confront her for assaulting him? Had she over-reacting and thrown a rock at an innocent animal?

The cold was eating her away as she stood there pondering her actions. She turned slowly, leaving the parking lot, heading back home. She could have sworn the owl looked right at her when she called his name.

"Maybe it was just looking because I said something," she said amongst herself. Her ears perked as she heard distant footsteps. They sounded far off but they were catching up. There pace matched Sarah's heart, speeding now with anxiety. She sped her walking to afraid to turn around and see the Goblin King chasing her. Her mouth became dry with fear has the footsteps continued to speed up. She could feel them on her heels. He was right behind her. She let out a whimper before turning around, wincing at the figure running towards her.

She could see his savage hair, drenched in its liquid gold color, spewing from his skull like fireworks as well as his devilish smirk. He was striding next to her in victorious glides, jesting her with his appearance. She hated the way he mad he feel her feel repulsive inside her own skin. Her heart beat was heavy as she sensed his presence. Now was the time to face him, show him her true self. Sarah eyes bolted open ready to fight, her hair lashing out with her as she finished turning.

Her anger converted instantaneously into embarrassment, her cheeks pinking for proof. A lonely jogger, near middle age, who Sarah had seen around town countless times, was running behind her. He could sense he spooked her, panting out a small apology. Inside his head she knew he was laughing at her.

'He has a right,' she thought as she tried to calm herself. Her heart, still racing could be felt in her ears. She wiped her clammy hand on her pants doing everything she could to relax from this situation. The more she thought about it, the funnier it was.

'This is exactly what I get for letting my imagination go to my head.' She was laughing aloud now, as she started walking again. This whole day was now hilarious in Sarah's eyes. She was acting so paranoid, and for no reason. She continued joking herself as she made her way up the stairs.

"I cannot believe I let him get to me," she giggled opening the door to her apartment. She strolled inside feeling much better inside a heated room after her cold adventure. "Now that poor little owl probably hates me."

"Oh. I wouldn't say **_hate _**Sarah_." _

(Cliffhanger! OoOOooO. I hope you guys like the new version better. Reviews on How I did! Chapter Two will be put up next Monday.)


End file.
